


Fertility

by Embarassedbutkinky



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Animalistic, F/M, Hormones, Pheromones, Pregnancy, Saiyan Culture, Saiyans, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 06:13:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18515554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Embarassedbutkinky/pseuds/Embarassedbutkinky
Summary: Saiyans can smell when a compatible being is fertile. When Vegeta catches Bulma's scent one day in her lab, he has to make some decisions about what kind of relationship he wants with her. One shot.





	Fertility

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all!
> 
> This is the link to my Tumblr page which I also post my fics on. ☺️  
> http://superbandanna.tumblr.com

Damn woman and her insufficient machines. He grabbed the broken robot off the ground and carried it with him, muttering under his breath. This was the third he'd broken in a week now. Clearly she was not building them solidly enough to withstand real training.

He didn't necessarily  _ need _ every bot in working order; there were several dozen of them in the Gravity Room. In fact, for the last several months he'd just let them pile up before he demanded they be fixed. It was the principle of the thing, now. She was making inferior machines, she should have to hear about their inadequacies.

It was not about seeing her. In fact, he could pride himself on the fact that he'd mostly avoided her until recently. He ate his meals on a different schedule, went to bed early, got up earlier than she ever did. Coincidentally of course. He didn't care what she did with her time. As a result, he'd seen her maybe once every few weeks since coming to live here for training.

Then why was he smirking as he headed toward her lab? He wiped the expression off of his face when he noticed it. Fine. Perhaps he liked the competition. Fighting against his own limits and programmed robots did not fill his need for conflict. She may put up no competition whatsoever if they were to meet on a battlefield, but she spoke like a Saiyan. It was better than nothing.

He slid the lab door open, making sure he looked properly pissed off. Bulma sat across the room at her desk, facing him, but not looking at him. She was writing something carefully with a stubby pencil, and she didn't even say hello to the angry intruder.

“Woman, your--”

“My bot is broken again? Okay, put it on that table. I'll get to it tomorrow.”

He paused. “Clearly they're badly de--”

“Badly designed, I know. You made that argument yesterday. This is the fourth time this week.”

“Third time,” he grumbled.

“Whatever. You don't need them all. I'll work on it when I have time.”

“When you have  _ time _ ?” He scoffed.

“I have other things going on, Vegeta. If you hadn't noticed my family is trying to run a company. You're not my top priority.”

He sputtered. “Excuse me? Have you forgotten my whole reason for training on this pathetic planet is to save it? Do you want my help or not?”

“I'm going to fix it. Isn't that what you want?”

_ Yes, but not that easy _ . “I want an explanation as to why your robots cannot withstand my training regiment.”

She didn't answer. She set the pencil in her mouth, using a big eraser to get rid of an error and acting like he wasn't there.

“Woman!”

She jumped. “Vegeta,  _ what _ ? Gods, it's like having a cat. I'm  _ busy _ . I'll fix your toy later.”

He huffed, tossing the bot on the table next to him. There was a sound of shattering glass, and something wet dripped against the floor.

“Vegeta!” She snapped, running over and pushing past him. “Look what you did!”

“You  _ told _ me to put it on the table!” He shot back, happy to finally get a rise out of her.

“Yeah, I didn't say chuck it! Ugh, you're lucky this wasn't very caustic,” she grumbled, slipping on gloves to deal with the spill. “Hand me that mop.”

He rolled his eyes as he grabbed the handle, crossing back over to her. She was on her knees, carefully picking up the larger shards of glass from the floor. He took a step closer.

_ Fuck _ .

The smell hit him out of nowhere. A jolt ran through his middle, freezing him in his tracks. He was hard almost instantly. His eyes traveled down her body; the woman always dressed scandalously. In her current outfit, bent down on the floor, it was going to be ridiculously easy. He could slide her dress and undergarments away in one fluid motion and be inside her in moments.

“Honestly, Vegeta,” he heard her grumble through his haze.

He took a step towards her, reaching a hand out to move her clothes aside. “Woman,” he started huskily. “I want--”

“I know, I know,” she sighed, not glancing at him. “I'll have the bot done by tomorrow. Pain in my ass Saiyan…”

Her cutting tongue made him pause a moment. What was he doing? What was wrong with him? Why did he want her so much? He staggered backwards, eyes never leaving her lean body, bent over, ready for him…

He went straight to his room, shutting the door behind him and pulling down the front of his sweatpants, wrapping a tight fist around his hard shaft. His eyes drifted shut. All he could see was her, begging him, wanting him, willing. He didn't do this often; he tried to keep his mind and body focused on training.

He imagined her crying out as he slammed into her. She  _ needed _ it, and he wanted to give it to her. He fell over the edge in minutes, dropping his head back against the door.

What the  _ fuck _ was that?

It took a while for his mind to clear somewhat. It was still foggy, and he realized with frustration that he was still just as hard. There was no satisfaction to be had on his own. At least he could think a little more.

He knew this response. He'd had it before. It had been explained to him, once.

“ _ Stay calm, Kid, _ ” Nappa had laughed with a shiver. They were taking over a planet of humanoid beings, and after they cornered a woman they'd been tracking to kill time, they'd both reacted like this.

He'd been young then, young enough to be very embarrassed to have this kind of reaction, but not enough to stop him. Nappa held him back with a firm hand until they were away from her, and then explained after he'd come back to his senses.

_ “Once in a while you're going to come across an alien species that is physically similar to a Saiyan. Sometimes, the women might smell like that. Saiyan women can only have children once a year, so when it's possible you fucking know about it. We can smell it on other species if we're close enough biologically. Don't do it. If you get her pregnant you'd have to kill her from stopping a bunch of little half-blood bastards from running around, and it's easy to get attached.” _

That was it. She must be fertile right now. That explained his reaction, but it didn't make it easier. He'd only ever faced this the one time before, and he'd been dragged away to stop him from making a fool of himself. He'd managed to leave her in the lab, but only because her sharp words had startled him. This was a problem.

Really though… how bad would a half human child be?

No! He shook his head hard, trying to snap out of his stupor. He did not know how long human women stayed fertile, but hopefully it was not long. He didn't know how long he could hold out.

\-----------------

 

He avoided her like the plague the next day. More than that, he avoided places she may have even been at some point. If one moment of her scent had this long lasting of an effect, he couldn't chance another dose. He was still uncomfortable; it felt like he was going to crawl out of his own skin if he couldn't touch her.

He considered putting off training, and managed to piss himself off. No. This silly Earth woman would not affect his work towards becoming a Super Saiyan. He was above that. He kept at it in the Gravity Room, working even harder than he normally did. His body belonged to him, and he would work it back into obedience. He just about managed to convince himself that he would be able to resist again.

Maybe that was why he wasn't as careful as he should have been on his way back to his room. He didn't check around the corner before he turned, and he ran straight into her. She bounced off him slightly, wrapping a hand around his neck to stop herself from falling backwards.

His hand closed around her arm automatically as he breathed her in. His eyes went wide, and his heart skipped a beat. He knew immediately he'd made a mistake. He did not have the power to resist her. Not even close.

She was oblivious to his distress. She muttered something about watching where he was going, and tried to go around him. He watched her pass by, but knew she wasn't going to get far.

In one motion he had her pressed face-first against the wall. He set his solid body behind her, gently pinning her in place. He sensed her fear for a brief moment, and then it quickly turned to something else. There was nothing confusing about his intentions. He was rock hard, pressing against her soft body and shaking slightly. His hot breath ghosted over her neck, and he let his hand curl over her middle.

The scent got sharper and his breathing hitched. She wasn't resisting. She wanted him.

“Vegeta?” She asked. Her voice was quiet, softer than he'd heard it before.

His lips brushed over her skin, desperate to get a full dose of that sweet scent radiating from her. She stung his mouth like acid; a taste he acquired immediately. He nipped softly at the skin there, one hand sliding down to move her clothes away.

He felt her gasp softly when he slid her underwear down, running his fingers across her wet flesh. He brought the digits up to his mouth to taste her, and he heard himself growl involuntarily. He pulled down the waistline of his shorts, setting his hard tip against her entrance.

She arched her back for him, making it just that much easier to push inside if he wanted. He shook with the effort, trying to hold back. He slid himself against her, coating his throbbing erection in her arousal; a bad idea, he knew, but he couldn't help himself.

“Stop teasing me,” she whispered, pushing back against him.

Yes.

Small footsteps padded behind them as that damn black cat went by, not caring at all what they were up to. It wasn't much noise, but it was enough to temporarily break through the haze in his brain. He panicked for a moment, realizing that he wasn't in full control of himself. He stumbled back, more out of shock than anything else.

She looked back at him, eyes wide, even more confused than before. His hands flexed with the effort not to grab her. Her argumentative lips were silent for once, and they'd never looked more inviting.

He ran.

He made it to his room and shut the door tightly, not even looking back to see if she had followed after him. He sank to the floor, trying to get control back, but he was  _ covered _ in her scent. He pulled the rest of his contaminated clothes off and tossed them away, heading straight for the shower.

He scrubbed his skin in burning water, but it seemed to make it worse. Damn her! He couldn't let this happen.

But why not? The thought hit him suddenly as he stood there in the running water. He'd never entertained the idea before but… he couldn't pretend it hadn't been burning in the back of his mind.

Why  _ not _ ?

Was the woman really so bad? He enjoyed her company, her sharp tongue, her Siayan-like ferociousness. If he was to allow something more to happen between them, would it really be such a big deal? There were no Siayan women left. As much as he hated to compare himself to Kakarot, his ability to have a family with a human confirmed his own ability to do so.

_ “It’s easy to get attached,”  _ Nappa's memory echoed.

So what? He'd been thinking of Earth as a pit stop, a usable training ground to get stronger, but it wasn't a terrible planet. He could stay here, at least some of the time.

But were these his thoughts, or just the result of how tempting her body was? He growled, setting his forehead against the tiled wall. He needed to make a choice, but wasn't sure a rational decision was possible in his current state.

\--------------------------

 

Bulma was almost ready for bed, but she had one thing left to do before she went to sleep.

It had been about two months now since she officially ended things with Yamcha. It wasn't like they'd had a  _ lot _ of sex; he was gone a lot training or doing gods know what. She had always noticed she'd get a little hornier around this time of month though, and today's weird incident certainly didn't help.

What  _ was _ that? She'd be lying if she said she'd never looked at her alien houseguest and wondered what he might be like in bed. She never thought he would be interested, though. Goku had always been overly innocent and clueless about romance, and she expected about as much from Vegeta since they came from the same race. That illusion was certainly shattered.

The scene kept playing over and over again in her mind. His firm body pressed against her, holding her still while he teased her… was this some new kind of tactic he was trying to piss her off? She'd ignored him yesterday about the stupid robot, maybe he was trying to find a new way to get under her skin? He'd succeeded.

She finished combing out her hair and slipped into bed, pulling out her well-worn romance novel. He'd left her unsatisfied, so she'd just have to do it herself. Unfortunately that had been most of her experience with men. Well, man. There'd only been the one until now.

She slid one hand down into her pajamas, trying to read a familiar scene in the paperback. It was her favorite, and she usually let her imagination run with it, but… she couldn't stay focused on it. It wasn't some fictional man she was picturing slowly peeling the fabric away from her body this time. He was very real, and he was only a hallway away.

It took almost no time to be incredibly sensitive. She dropped the useless book against her nightstand, giving in to the fantasy already playing out in her mind. In her head he had her against the wall again, but he wasn't going anywhere this time.

Her door swung open.

She gasped, freezing, thankful she'd kept her clothes and covers on. Usually her parents knocked, especially this late.

“Mom?” She called. “Is that you?”

There was no answer. She reached over to turn on her light, but a hand caught her. He'd moved impossibly fast, and as soon as she turned to face him his lips were molded tightly against hers. His lips were softer than she'd imagined, but she'd envisioned his calloused hands perfectly.

One hand still held her wrist, pinning it gently to the mattress while the other traveled down. There was no slow peeling off of her clothes; he ripped them away like nothing, kissing hungrily down the column of her neck, across her collarbone, down to her breasts.

She tangled her free hand in his hair, hoping desperately that he wasn't here to tease her again. That didn't seem to be his intention; she could feel his hot skin against every inch of her, and she realized with a start that he had pulled off his clothes before he even climbed on top of her. She heard a soft growl tear from his throat, and then he was pulling her legs open, kissing her as roughly there at he had her lips.

They both let out a moan as his tongue explored her, and she felt him shiver. “Vegeta?” She managed. “Are you--”

“I want you,” he rumbled out, barely pulling away to speak.

She nodded, not wanting to ruin this. This wasn't some big romantic gesture. He was just horny, and she wanted it too. There was no reason to ruin it with sappy platitudes and empty promises about tomorrow.

“Do it,” she ordered. “You already left me waiting earlier. If you're going to fuck me, then--”

Her words caught in her throat as he quickly crawled up her body and thrust inside her in one motion. He stretched her past her limits, and there was a brief moment of pain before she adjusted to him. He stayed still, either sensing her discomfort of trying to get a hold of himself. She heard him muttering foreign words under his breath, and she could tell by their cadence they were swears.

“Do you…” he choked out, “need it to be gentle?”

She blinked. She hadn't expected him to ask what she liked. She wrapped a leg around his hips “No. Fuck me hard.”

He needed no other instruction. He pulled back and slammed into her, immediately setting a vicious, animalistic pace. She clung to his shoulders, mouth falling open as soft sounds fell from her lips.

“Louder,” he ordered in a rough voice.

She obeyed, not intentionally. She'd already been close when he interrupted her, and she felt the coil in her belly tightening already. “Vegeta, I’m--”

“Cum on my cock,” he demanded, face against her hair.

Electricity burned through her and she let out a startled cry as she spasmed around him. He didn't slow, didn't relent as she tried to ease down from the peak. He gave almost no indication that he noticed she'd finished until he leaned back suddenly, pulling her leg up to his shoulder to change his angle. He groaned, and in the dim light she could see his eyes boring into hers. There was something off about them; his pupil were blown like he was high, and he barely blinked as he stared her down.

“I'm going to cum inside you, Woman. You're going to take it all. Fuck, you feel as good as I thought you would. Tell me you want it.”

She bit her lip. She should stop him. She wasn't sure exactly how long ago her period was, and there was a chance--

“Now, Bulma! Tell me you want it!”

“I want it,” she gasped.

He let out a roar and fell forward as she felt him throb inside of her. He leaned his forehead against hers, trying to catch his breath. “Worth it,” he mumbled.

“What?” She asked.

“Nothing,” he said, gently untangling himself from her and laying down next to her.

She raised an eyebrow. He was staying?

“Are you agreeable to me moving into this room?” He asked suddenly.

Her eyes went wide. “What?”

“It seems easier. I do not have many possessions, and it looks like you would take hours to move all of this to my room.”

“Um… okay.”

Her wrapped an arm around her. “I'm getting up early to train. Goodnight.”

She blinked. “Well, you're certainly making yourself right at home.”

He opened his eyes. “What? I would like to sleep here. Often. I want frequent sex.”

“Are you saying you want to be, like… together?”

“Obviously.”

“Were you going to  _ ask _ me?”

“No.”

She huffed. “I get a say who shares my bed, Asshole.”

He smirked, closing his eyes. “Do that frequently, too. I like arguing with you. But do it in the morning. I'm tired.”

She sighed, settling in against his shoulder. “Fine. Goodnight, Vegeta.”

He nodded, still smirking as they drifted off to sleep. She was probably going to have his child. The stupor that her scent had caused had faded with his release, but he found his decision had not wavered. He could get used to this.


End file.
